Current air conditioning systems, especially rooftop units have very disorganized wiring. The wiring harnesses are complex and wires frequently cross each other between the system components and the control board. This leads to difficulty in manufacturing, assembly and especially troubleshooting. Wires are coupled to the system components and the control board in what might appear to be a random fashion as dictated by the design of the control circuit board and the placement thereon of the wiring connectors.
This lack of organization leads to problems of misconnection, especially by field technicians, as the wiring connectors are, in many instances, interchangeable. For example, wiring leads from a temperature sensor may be connected to a connector intended for a humidity sensor and visa versa. This can lead to errors in servicing the unit, which in turn can lead to a malfunction in the operation of the unit.